<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[铁虫] Please break my cherry by harumi711</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599481">[铁虫] Please break my cherry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711'>harumi711</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Starker, 铁虫 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[铁虫] Please break my cherry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Peter有一个计划。<br/>
　　他想破处。<br/>
　　鉴于他早已经是个成年的18岁大男孩，他觉得他这个愿望并不过份，合理又合法。问题就只在破处对象那里。<br/>
　　这问题可大了。<br/>
　　Peter是个仪式感很重的男孩，他绝对不会把自己的处子之身交给一个他不喜欢的人，因此在破处之前，他大概需要先跟他喜欢的人告白，然后不管他接受不接受这份心意，他还是会请求对方给他破处，就当作是一份一辈子的纪念。<br/>
　　这听起来很简单，然而他需要一个非常精密且大胆的计划。<br/>
　　首先，他需要偷偷潜入重建完毕的复仇者基地，偷取皮姆粒子，然后再发动那台由Dr Banner重新建造给队长把六颗宝石还回各个时空，现已被严密封锁已久的量子隧道时光机器，回去找他喜欢的人告白，说服他和自己共度美好的初夜，然后再溜回来。<br/>
　　至于为什么要用到时光机器，当然是因为他喜欢的人打了个响指救了全宇宙后便撒手人寰了。<br/>
　　在进行这个计划之前，Peter得先作出详细的调查。<br/>
　　他利用EDITH操控无人机替他侦测时光机器现时正被Dr Banner藏在基地地底最隐蔽的一个地下室里，那地方并不是所有人都能够通过验证进入。他只能寄望Mr Stark有把基地的所有权限交给自己，否则他需要强行闯入。<br/>
　　接着，他要决定几个回去的时间点。至于为什么要决定几个，当然是因为要是A时间点的Mr Stark拒绝了他的话，他便可以马上前往B时间点试试看，如此类推。<br/>
　　首先，Mr Stark在那五年结婚生孩子了，因此他不能选择那五年。他是个很有原则的男孩。<br/>
　　他记得在Vulture事件左右Mr Stark跟Ms Potts分手了，这段时间也许是个不错的选择。<br/>
　　时间再往前推，在德国的那一夜也许有机会，没记错的话他那个时候也没有跟Ms Potts在一起。他可以把那个时候的自己敲晕，然后假装成他自己去色诱Mr Stark。<br/>
　　对，为求达到目的，他可以在自己道德原则下不讲原则。经历过被Mysterio坑到谷底的非人生活，他已经不再是当初那个单纯的男孩了。<br/>
　　这两个时间点也不行的话，就得把时间推前到他们还未认识的时候。<br/>
　　尽管他从八卦杂志里得知Mr Stark和Ms Potts在这之前也有数度分手的纪录，但他由于不太确定什么时间点里Mr Stark跟Ms Potts正处于分开时期，而他亦不能浪费皮姆粒子，因此保险起见，他决定选择他们两人还没有互表心意的时间点。<br/>
　　于是时间坐标一下子跳到2010年。<br/>
　　他被Mr Stark拯救的那一年，Stark expo举行的一年。<br/>
　　OK，要是这个时间点也被拒绝的话，他大概可以挑Mr Stark刚刚成为钢铁侠的时期。根据资料，他刚刚从阿富汗回来后有参加派对。他可以尝试混进去。<br/>
　　如果这也不行的话，他只好跳到Mr Stark还没有成为钢铁侠的时候了。<br/>
　　身为Tony Stark的迷弟，Peter很清楚还没有成为钢铁侠之前，Mr Stark是一个不折不扣的花花公子。要爬上他的床应该不难。<br/>
　　这段时期跨度很大，他可以从Mr Stark 17岁到38岁中间随便挑一年。<br/>
　　虽然年轻的Mr Stark也很吸引，毕竟他年轻的时候好看得不像人类－－可是对Peter来说，还是留了胡子的Mr Stark形象比较接近自己所认识的他，因此他决定把时间坐标定在Mr Stark 30-38岁中间的时期。　　<br/>
　　谢天谢地，他喜欢的人是个活在聚光灯下的男人，想要查找他在哪年哪月哪日曾经出现过在哪地实在易如反掌。<br/>
　　花花公子时期的Tony Stark真的名副其实是个到处留精的男人，Peter在查数据的时候有屡次想要撕碎手里的陈年八卦杂志，可是他忍住了。<br/>
　　谁没有过去呢？况且当Mr Stark决定踏入一段稳定关系后，他可是比许多人都还要专情，虽然那个对象从来都不是他自己。Peter有点酸涩地想着，勾起了一抺苦笑。<br/>
　　决定好所有时间坐标，也制定了潜入基地使用时光机的计划后，Peter终于可以踏上他的破处旅程。<br/>
　　潜入基地如Peter想象的一样容易，穿着蜘蛛侠战衣的他在基地里可说是畅通无阻，甚至连潜入藏着时光机的地下室也毫无阻碍，Mr Stark真的把所有权限都开放了给他，他实在太相信Peter Parker了。然而这个获得Tony Stark全部信任的Peter Parker却正要利用逆天的时光旅行技术去找他破处。要是被Mr Stark－－Peter意思是指，那个已经造出了时光机，并安排一切身后事的Mr Stark－－知道他居然利用时光机这样胡来的话，也许会气得从棺材里跳出来暴打他一顿。<br/>
　　那样也不错，至少可以再见他一面。<br/>
　　Peter站在量子隧道入口中间，挂着一脸毅然在扣于手上的时间GPS手环上点了两下。<br/>
　　不成功便成仁。</p><p>/</p><p>　　2017年某天的夜晚。<br/>
　　Peter凭空现身于曼哈顿复仇者大厦附近。他挑了自己正在苦苦单方面疯狂轰炸Happy的时段，因为他确定那时段里的自己甚至无法直接联络Mr Stark，他不用担心被自己破坏自己的好事。<br/>
　　他检视着大厦的玻璃外墙反映着的自己。感谢他的娃娃脸，他认为现在的自己跟15岁的自己看上去相差不大，这个时空的Mr Stark没有见过他多少次，应该分不出两者的分别。<br/>
　　他穿着红蓝色的蜘蛛侠战衣黏上了复仇者大厦的外墙－－尽管那只是他按着Tony存放在蜘蛛侠资枓库里的数据所制作的复刻版而非当日Tony亲手为他制作的那件，但他相信Mr Stark看不出来，因为看上去基本上一模一样，除了他这版本是以纳米技术制造，可以随意缩进手里的腕表里这一点之外－－然后让EDITH替他扫瞄Mr Stark的所在地。<br/>
　　他正独自一人在顶楼休息室里。天助我也。<br/>
　　蜘蛛侠轻盈地降落在休息室外面的平台，走近落地窗窥看里面。Tony正慵懒地坐在沙发上呷着咖啡，另一只手在无聊地滑着手机。<br/>
　　Peter感到自己的心脏激烈地揪紧了一下。<br/>
　　无数次在梦里出现的已逝之人现在跟他只有一墙之隔。<br/>
　　不不不，现在不是感伤的时候。他有关乎他一生幸福的计划需要完成。<br/>
　　拚命把要涌出眼眶的眼泪给吸回去后，他咯咯地敲响了玻璃窗。Tony马上抬起头来，惊讶地瞪大眼睛看着窗外的蜘蛛侠。他困惑地皱起眉头，然后点了点腕上的手表。Peter听见右方的玻璃门传来了解锁的声音，于是他便走过去推开门。<br/>
　　「你在干嘛？怎么会来这里？还不回家？」Tony的语气像极了抓到逃学儿子的父亲，「……是遇上什么事了吗？怎么不找Happy？」<br/>
　　「……我来找你。」Peter说着，一把抓下了头套。<br/>
　　「……怎么了？」大概是看见Peter的眼眶通红，Tony明显放软了语气。<br/>
　　看着Tony一脸困惑又带点关切的表情，Peter无法忍住涌出眼眶的泪水，不顾后果地扑进了Tony的怀里嚎啕大哭着。Tony显然被吓了一大跳，Peter能感觉到他身体的僵硬。大概过了一分钟左右，Peter才感觉到Tony回抱了他，动作与其说是小心翼翼，不如说是犹豫不决。<br/>
　　「……你遇到什么事了吗？呃，可以跟我……说说？」Tony有点不知所措地问道，笨拙地拍了拍Peter哭得剧烈颤抖的背部。<br/>
　　「Mr Stark，我很想你……」Peter哽咽着吐出一句，「我很想你……我太想你了……」<br/>
　　Tony没有回话，却也没有放开拥抱。<br/>
　　「Mr Stark……」Peter从Tony的怀里抬起头来，梨花带雨地看向Tony，「I really miss you...」<br/>
　　Tony一脸慌乱和疑惑，「……呃，你意思是，从德国回来后没有见过我所以你很想我？还是说你希望直接联络我？」大概是因为男孩实在哭得太过崩溃，Tony完全说不出任何损人的话，比如『我们还没有那么熟』，或者『你是不是误会了些什么？』，只得混乱地猜测着男孩的意思。<br/>
　　Peter抽抽搭搭地把Tony抱得更紧，「是的，你把我带进了新境界却又马上任性地消失在我的世界里，只把我丢给Happy……这不公平……」他在心里向Tony道歉，他的确是知道Tony对此心有余悸才故意抓着这点不放，「你不能这样……」<br/>
　　Tony果然如Peter所料露出了后悔的表情，「你……你最近都做得很好，你发给Happy的讯息我都有看。你保持这样就好。」他竭力维持着冷静长辈的模样，然而Peter从他的眼神看得出来他明显在动摇。<br/>
　　「所以你都有在关心我？」Peter明知故问道。<br/>
　　「有，我都知道你做了什么。」Tony见Peter情绪似乎被刚才那句话安抚到，便马上说道，「呃，比如你退出了乐团，还有昨天救了一只卡在树上的小猫。我全部都知道。」<br/>
　　Peter顿时感到心里一甜。他回想起当日的自己一直以为Tony没有把他放在心上，然而原来他每天那些烦人的讯息和语音，Tony全部都有看到全部都有听到。这个时段发生的点点滴滴涌进Peter的心间，现在的他当然知道Tony很紧张自己，可是亲耳听见Tony说出口又是另一番甜蜜，却同时牵出Peter心里的酸痛。<br/>
　　「那样才不够。」Peter抿着唇，又再流出几滴眼泪，「一点都不够……」<br/>
　　Tony似乎在考虑着该怎么处理眼前这男孩，他显然非常不擅长应付哭着的青少年。Peter深吸了一口气，决定乘胜追击，「所以我来找你了。」他刻意换上有点暧昧的态度，并半瞇起眼睛，让自己看上去更迷蒙，「我好想你……」语气甜软。<br/>
　　身为一个前花花公子，Tony在这方面的雷达还是异于常人的敏锐。他瞬间就感觉到气氛开始往暧昧的方向走去，便疑惑地看着Peter，「……Kid，你到底怎么了？」<br/>
　　「我喜欢你……」Peter在心里向这时间点的自己道歉，成事后他会在Tony面前装作喝醉了还是吃错了药或者什么都好总之装作失忆，以确保这个时间点的自己不会被Tony疏远，「我很喜欢你……」为到善后工作着想，他故意打了一个酒嗝。<br/>
　　Tony显然因着Peter突如其来的告白而受到了不少的冲击。他赶紧从自己的怀里拉开Peter，打量了满脸通红的Peter几眼后才严厉地说，「……你喝酒了？」<br/>
　　「喝酒？没有啊，我就喝了一点……路人请我喝的饮料……」Peter刻意用委屈的语气嗫嚅地说着。<br/>
　　「Shit！我是该教教你，不能随便喝别人给你的饮料！」Tony扶着额骂道。<br/>
　　「那有什么问题！他们都是好人！」<br/>
　　「好人？你看看你现在在这里语无伦次……」<br/>
　　「我没有语无伦次！我喜欢你，Mr Stark……」Peter横蛮地使出蜘蛛力量，把Tony推倒在沙发上，「我想和你做爱，求求你，操我……」<br/>
　　这明显超出了Tony对Peter的认知，他摒住了呼吸，「天！你知道你在说什么吗？」<br/>
　　「我当然知道。」Peter俯下身来靠近Tony，「求你了，Mr Stark……」<br/>
　　「老天啊，你放开我。」Tony崩溃又严厉地喊道，「孩子，醒醒！」<br/>
　　「呜呜……我那么喜欢你，你就不能……就不能……不能和我做一次吗？」Peter真实情感地掉着泪，「我很喜欢你……」<br/>
　　Tony大概是抵挡不了眼泪攻势，他的态度瞬间软化，伸出了一只手抚上了Peter的头发，「……Kid，我很抱歉，我不知道我在什么时候做了什么让你……产生了这种……这种幻想，可是这是不对的，呃，你还小，你只是把崇拜当成了喜欢……你乖，先放开我。」<br/>
　　「我不要……」Peter完全豁出去，任由自己滴着眼泪，「我没有误会自己的感情，我就是喜欢你……我要和你做爱……」<br/>
　　「……呃，我很感谢你的厚爱，但抱歉，你才15岁，我不和未成年做爱。」Tony似乎灵机一动找到了别的切入点，「对，我不和未成年做爱，我是守法的好公民。」<br/>
　　「你骗人！你以前肯定有和未成年做过爱！」<br/>
　　「……没。」Tony眼珠飘向了另一边，「没有。」<br/>
　　Peter没有回话，只是把嘴唇凑近Tony，吻住了Tony的嘴唇。<br/>
　　与此同时，Tony抓住了空档在手腕上的腕表敲了两下，腕表变成手甲覆上Tony的右手，Tony马上向Peter使出了一个强度不大的掌手炮，把他从自己身上轰开。<br/>
　　Peter被冲击炮轰到房间角落，难以置信地瞪大双眼，一边扶着撞痛了的肩膀，一边难过地看着Tony。<br/>
　　Tony有点心疼地叹了一口气，「抱歉，kid。」他柔声地说，「我不想伤害你。」<br/>
　　Peter知道眼前这个Mr Stark大概是攻略不能了，便垂下头来，「……你忘了我说过的话吧，请不要疏远我，不然我会非常非常伤心。」<br/>
　　「……OK，我答应你。」Tony说。<br/>
　　「不要骗我。」<br/>
　　「我答应你。」<br/>
　　Peter抬起头向Tony露出了一个有点凄楚的笑容，「再见了，Mr Stark。我也答应你，明天的我也会忘记自己说过的话和做过的事，忘得彻彻底底。」<br/>
　　Tony有点狐疑地看着Peter，半晌才回应了一句「OK」。<br/>
　　Peter套上头套，头也不回地离开了复仇者大厦，荡着蛛丝一边在时间GPS敲了两下，于半空中离开这个时空。<br/>
　　<br/>
/</p><p>　　他来到了两个月前的德国。<br/>
　　现在是他们抵达德国后的半夜，他确定自己正在房间熟睡，而Tony则住在同一饭店里的高级套房。他在饭店里偷了一件浴泡换上，然后走到Tony的房间门前轻轻敲门。<br/>
　　「谁？」Tony果然还没睡。<br/>
　　「是我，Peter Parker。」Peter抬高着声线让自己听上去更幼齿。<br/>
　　「……Kid？」Tony的语气很是狐疑，但还是很快开了门，「怎么了？」<br/>
　　「我……我对明天的作战还是有点疑问……」Peter伸着脑袋想要窥看房间里面，「……我可以进来吗？走廊有点冷……」<br/>
　　「……OK。」Tony挑挑眉，然后欠过身去让Peter进房。<br/>
　　鉴于刚才一役他已经能确定对Tony强来不行，这一趟他决定实行色诱计划。他坐到Tony的床沿，刻意让浴袍慢慢松脱，露出了一条白晢的腿。Tony打量着Peter，目光放在Peter的腿上，却没有说任何话。他坐到房间一角的软椅，「你有哪个部份不明白？」<br/>
　　「我……我真的需要抢美国队长的盾牌吗？」Peter故作天真地问道，「我应该在什么时间点出手？」<br/>
　　「我不是说过了吗？我会cue你。」<br/>
　　「可是……我担心我……」Peter扭动了几下身躯眨了几下眼睛，让自己眼里盈出水气，「我担心我做不来……」他刻意放软着声音嗫嚅地说着，「我怕拖累你……」<br/>
　　这招即使对才刚刚认识他的Tony也非常管用。Tony本来严肃紧绷的表情顿时软化，「不用怕，那很简单。」<br/>
　　「要是我做不好怎么办？」他演着一名惴惴不安的小男孩，又刻意让自己的浴袍再松开了一点，露出更多雪白的胸口部份，「Mr Stark，我没有做过这种事，我害怕……」他演得入木三分，眼里泛着泪光，楚楚可怜地看向Tony。<br/>
　　「你可以的。」Tony叹了一口气，无力地安慰道。<br/>
　　Peter开始哭了起来。<br/>
　　跟两个月后的Tony一样，他对哭泣的青少年束手无策。他从软椅站起，走近Peter坐到他的旁边，「别哭了，我会保护你，你不会有事的。」<br/>
　　即使这不是Peter时空的Tony，他的一句话还是让Peter瞬间感到无比安心。他咬着口腔内壁，「我……我不怕死。」<br/>
　　「不，你才不会死。」Tony语气变得强硬，「我才不会让你死，你放心。」<br/>
　　「……我只怕我做不好……」Peter顺势挨近Tony，「然后你，你会讨厌我……」<br/>
　　「我不会。」Tony犹疑了一下，还是揉上了Peter的头发。Peter于是挨进了Tony的怀里，Tony又僵住了身子。<br/>
　　「你真的不会讨厌我？」Peter嗲着声音说道。<br/>
　　「……嗯。」Tony生硬地回应。<br/>
　　「你喜欢我吗？」Peter噙着泪抬起头看向Tony，他的浴袍已经滑下，露出了雪白的肩头和粉红的乳尖。Tony扫视了他一眼，然后迅速别过脸去，「呃，你……你跟我想象中的你有点出入。」<br/>
　　「什么意思？」Peter装作无知地问道，在Tony的怀里蹭了几下，心里跟这时间点的自己道了个歉，「怎么样的想象？」<br/>
　　「我以为你是个比较……纯洁的乖宝宝。」<br/>
　　「我是啊。」Peter歪歪头，「我是可以为Mr Stark做任何事的乖宝宝。」<br/>
　　「……不，」Tony还在避免看向Peter，「不行。」<br/>
　　「为什么？我从小就仰慕你了，你想对我做什么都可以。」Peter索性环上了Tony的脖子，「我不会告诉任何人喔。」<br/>
　　Tony深吸了一口气，轻轻拉开了Peter，「你的观念不太正确，kid。」<br/>
　　「我不可爱吗？」Peter噙着泪眨着晶莹大眼问道，声音染着哭腔。<br/>
　　「你……你可爱。」Tony诚实地说，「很可爱，可是不睡粉，呃，我是说我不睡粉，不睡未成年的粉。」他语无伦次地说，「你快回房间吧，你明天好好按计划行事便很足够了。」他伸手替Peter整理好浴袍，然后拍了拍他的肩膀，「别再做这种事了，知道吗？」<br/>
　　从Tony的反应来看，Peter知道这个Tony大概还是攻略不能，可是自己对他还是有性吸引力的。这是一个很有用的情报。<br/>
　　很好。<br/>
　　「……知道了。」Peter乖巧地说，声音甜糯，「那我先回房间了。」<br/>
　　「嗯。」<br/>
　　在Peter踏出房门之前，Tony叫住了他，「Kid，不能随便对别人这样，知道吗？」<br/>
　　「嗯，我才不会对别人这样。」Peter回头莞尔一笑，丢下一句暧昧无比的话后，便踏出了房门，「晚安，Mr Stark。」<br/>
　　「晚安，kid。」关上房门前，Peter听到Tony松了一口气的叹息声。<br/>
　　Peter勾起了嘴角，点上了时间GPS。</p><p>/</p><p>　　下一秒，他出现在2010年。<br/>
　　他挑了Tony正在筹备Stark  Expo的时间点，根据当年的八卦新闻所讲，他在这段时间又开始出现在狂欢派对里。<br/>
　　他在当地买了一套合身的休闲西装，打扮好自己后，便潜进了一个Tony在场的派对里。<br/>
　　派对现场播放着嘈吵的音乐，Peter忍着想要摀住耳朵的冲动，左顾右盼寻找着Tony。他在疯狂地跟随着音乐跳舞的人群里被推来挤去，却还是没有找到Tony的踪影。<br/>
　　没多久，他才看见Tony从洗手间出来，脸上挂着疲惫又凝重的神色，可是下一秒他又换上了迷人的笑容，轻拥起附近一名性感女郎的纤腰跟她调情。<br/>
　　Peter总觉得Tony似乎有点不对劲。<br/>
　　他努力地从人堆里挤出去，Tony已经跟那名女郎分开，正打算移动去取酒。<br/>
　　Peter抿了抿唇，笔直地向着他走去。<br/>
　　「Mr Stark。」他拿了一杯调酒递向Tony，「这杯合口味吗？」　<br/>
　　Tony打量了Peter几眼，便勾起了嘴角接过Peter递来的调酒，「Thanks。」然而他并没有把酒送进口里，视线依然放在Peter身上，「你自己那杯呢？」<br/>
　　昏暗的灯光让两人的对视添上一抹暧昧。<br/>
　　「我……我不怎么喝酒。」实际上，Peter还未能喝酒。<br/>
　　「这里可不是未成年玩乐的地方。」Tony轻描淡写地说，呷了一口调酒。<br/>
　　「我成年了。」Peter不满地噘噘嘴。<br/>
　　「哦，合法的假未成年。」Tony瞇起眼睛，语气暧昧。<br/>
　　「……对。」Peter没想到已经成为钢铁侠的Tony还会那么轻易便上钓，果然不认识他－－又或者因为他已经成年－－会是一个优势。Peter拿捏着距离，适度地靠近着Tony，「可以合法做各种事的未成年。」<br/>
　　Tony焦糖色的眼里蒙上了一层情欲，Peter从来都没有见过这样的Tony。他的心暴跳如雷。<br/>
　　Tony凑近Peter，轻轻在他的耳际闻了一闻，「你有股很香的味道。」<br/>
　　幸好他有喷香水。<br/>
　　「你也是。」Peter压低着声音，语气挑逗。<br/>
　　在Peter反应过来之前，他的嘴唇已被夺去。<br/>
　　这一次说不定可以。<br/>
　　两人在派对里拥吻起来。忘情地热吻过后，Tony定睛看着怀里的Peter，「我在上面有房间。」然后又啄了Peter的嘴唇一下。<br/>
　　「嗯。」Peter也是在此时此刻才知晓花花公子的真正功力。他那双犯规的焦糖色大眼睛自带魔力，光是被他用这种露骨暧昧的眼神凝视着，Peter便已经觉得全身发热。<br/>
　　Peter跟着Tony来到楼上的房间。甫关上房门，Tony便把他按到墙上疯狂舔吻起来。Peter完全没有经验，只得被动又笨拙地响应着Tony的吻。<br/>
　　「……你看起来不常玩。」四片唇辨分开，Tony目光游移在Peter被吻得泛着缨红色的嘴唇，声音低哑。<br/>
　　「是不太常玩。」Peter诚实地说，「我很挑对象。」<br/>
　　Tony勾起嘴角，托起了Peter的下巴，「想和钢铁侠来上一发？」<br/>
　　Peter感到心里有点刺痛，他没想过Tony居然会以这件事作为调情的招数。<br/>
　　Peter抿起了下唇，有点迟疑地回应，「……嗯。」<br/>
　　Tony却对他慢了一拍的回应感到不满，「不想吗？」<br/>
　　「不是。」Peter驱赶着心里的刺痛感，环上了Tony的脖子，「快点让我舒服吧。」<br/>
　　Tony满意地笑笑，然后又吻上了Peter，一边吻着他一边把他引导到床边，然后把他压在床上，「我很少和男人做，不过你很可爱，我喜欢。」<br/>
　　不知道十年后的你是否也喜欢可爱的我？Peter有点恍惚，却还是用一个热情的吻回应了Tony的赞美。<br/>
　　就在他们宽衣解带，距离成功只有一步之遥的时候，Tony忽然皱起了眉头按着胸口。他放开了抱着Peter腰部的手，开始急速地喘着气。<br/>
　　「……Mr Stark？」Peter察觉到Tony的不妥，便急忙凑近察看，「Mr Stark？你怎么了？」<br/>
　　Tony调整着呼吸，「抱歉，我去一下洗手间。」然后便跌跌撞撞地跑进了洗手间，砰一声关上了门。<br/>
　　Peter走到洗手间门前担心地踱步，过了好一阵子，Tony才从洗手间里出来，脸色发青。尽管Tony很快便关上了洗手间门，Peter还是在那短短的一瞬间借着洗手间里传出的光看见Tony胸口从反应堆周边像图腾一样的黑色线条。<br/>
　　「……这是什么？」他伸出手指抚上了那些奇怪的图腾，那摸上去更像是凸出的血管。<br/>
　　「没什么。」Tony冷漠地挥开Peter的手，「抱歉，我今天状态不太好，让你扫兴了。你先走吧。」<br/>
　　Peter狐疑地看着Tony苍白的脸。「你身体不舒服吗？」<br/>
　　「我没事。」<br/>
　　「我保证不说出去。」Peter觉得不能放着现在的Tony独自一个人，「你可以告诉我，你到底怎么了？」<br/>
　　Tony看向Peter，「我凭什么相信你？」<br/>
　　「所以你果然是有事。」Peter笃定地说。<br/>
　　Tony皱起眉头，「你走吧，这不关你的事。」<br/>
　　「……你就总是这样，把所有事情都扛在身上。」Peter忍不住说道，声音带点哭腔，「你不需要这样……你可以试着去倚靠别人。」<br/>
　　「没有人能帮我。」Tony冷冷地说，「那我倒不如别让任何人替我担心？」<br/>
　　Peter看着Tony倔强的表情，终于理解刚才一直吊儿郎当的Tony其实在自暴自弃。他从来都没听说过这件事，而他认识的Tony身体也好好的，因此他确信Tony后来有顺利解决他现在身体抱恙的问题。可是他还是不忍心看着Tony痛苦。<br/>
　　「……我不认识你，你也不认识我。」Peter放柔声线，「所以我不会担心你。你可以告诉我，就把我当成一个树洞。」<br/>
　　Tony怀疑地打量了Peter几眼，「……你这个人真奇怪。」<br/>
　　Peter露出了柔和的笑容，「说说看？」<br/>
　　Tony垂下眼睛，思考了半晌才开口，「我大概快死了。」他的语气尤如一潭死水，「这玩意救了我的命，也在取我的命。它的钯毒素通过血管流进我的身体，再过不久钢铁侠便会死于钯中毒了。」<br/>
　　「……没有任何人知道？Ms Potts呢？」<br/>
　　Tony自嘲地笑了一下，「我给她添得够多麻烦了，不想再增加一件。」　<br/>
　　Peter感到胸口如撕裂一般地痛。他不知道Tony后来怎么解决这个危机，可是他几乎可以肯定，到他离世的那一天，他大概还是没有让自己最亲近的人知道，他曾经在那一段时间面对过生命危在旦夕的压力，没有人知道他曾经独自一人面对着生命流逝的不安，在这一刻给他一个支持鼓励的拥抱，在那之后也没有人恭喜他跨过了危机，因为根本没有人知道。<br/>
　　Peter很痛恨自己不能提Tony分担。他为什么不能早十年出生？<br/>
　　「……你会没事的。」他艰难地说道。他就只能对Tony说出这种苍白无力的安慰，尽管那是事实，可是只有Peter知道，当事人不知道。他还在面对着痛苦。<br/>
　　「你真不懂安慰人。」Tony嘲讽地说，笑容虚弱。<br/>
　　Peter牵强地笑笑。<br/>
　　结果，Peter留了下来陪Tony聊了一晚，他们什么都聊，从科技到历史，从爱情到亲情，就是没有再调情。Peter于清晨趁Tony睡着了的时候偷偷吻了他的唇一下，才静悄悄地点下了时间GPS。在消失之前，他以唇语对Tony说了句「你会没事的，很抱歉我不能在这个时候陪着你。」然后离开了这个时空。<br/>
　<br/>
/</p><p>　　下一分钟，他出现在另一个一年前的派对里，地点是杜拜。<br/>
　　他擦掉了脸上的泪水，拨开四周的人群，像上个时空一样，在狂欢的人群里寻找着那个人的身影。<br/>
　　恋爱的雷达总是非常管用。不出十秒，他便看见那个人正拥着两名性感女郎踏进别墅里。Peter鄙夷地瞇了瞇眼睛，然后快步跟了上去，隔着一点距离跟在三人后面。<br/>
　　Tony正侃侃而谈着一些没有营养的对话，两手绅士地左拥右抱着两名女郎的细腰，两名女郎的手在他身上摸来摸去，Peter几乎想要射出蛛丝把她们全部甩走。<br/>
　　让Peter更接受不了的是，Tony拥着两名女郎上了二楼，途经另一名性感女郎时向她搭话，「你介不介意……参加我们？就一阵子。」<br/>
　　天，这家伙3P还不满足，居然要来个4P？！<br/>
　　他对他的Mr Stark的肾功能强度感到咋舌。　　<br/>
　　他要不要上前问他他不可以参加来个5P？可是第一次他不想有其他人一起参与，而且一来便来那么刺激他认为自己吃不消，何况如果他说要参加，也不知道Tony会把他当成对象，还是会分一个女郎给他。他才不要，他只想和Tony做。<br/>
　　就在Peter心里正在天人交战的时候，Tony已经和三名女郎一起进了房间，关上了房门。<br/>
　　噢，这次果然也不行？<br/>
　　Peter懊悔地盯着紧闭的房门，还在考虑到底要到下一个时间点－－也就是最后一个时间点，还是敲门进去的时候，Tony又从房间里走出来，脸上挂着的不再是花花公子的笑容，而是沉重空虚的表情。<br/>
　　于是Peter偷偷跟上了Tony。<br/>
　　Tony走到别墅的顶楼某间房间门前，在输入密码之前停下了手上的动作，「……有事吗？」<br/>
　　Peter吓了一跳，Tony已经转过身来，看着伸出了半个脑袋在窥看他的Peter，「你一直跟着我。」<br/>
　　「呃，抱歉。」Peter只好从墙后面走出，「我只是……好奇你要去哪里……」<br/>
　　「……你从刚才就一直跟着我了。那三个漂亮姑娘还在二楼，你可以看看她们有没有兴趣和你玩。」Tony的语气有点烦躁，似乎只想快点把Peter这个阻碍赶走。<br/>
　　「我……我不……」Peter有点不知所措，「我对她们没兴趣。」<br/>
　　「哦？」Tony挑了挑眉，「哦，你感兴趣的是我？」<br/>
　　Peter涨红着脸，勇敢地点了点头。<br/>
　　「我对小屁孩没兴趣。」<br/>
　　「我……我成年了！」<br/>
　　「对我来说还是小屁孩。」Tony不以为然地耸耸肩，「我要进去了，你快走吧。」<br/>
　　「你要去哪里？」<br/>
　　「不用你管。」Tony头也不回地踏进了房间关上了门，无声地下了逐客令。<br/>
　　Peter沮丧地下楼，从别墅的后门离开，正打算点上时间GPS的时候，天上绽放的烟火吸引了Peter的视线。<br/>
　　一抹明亮如流星的光芒在璀璨的烟火前面划过。<br/>
　　即使已经接近两年没有看过，Peter还是一眼便认出了那是他的明亮星星的光芒。<br/>
　　Peter勾起了嘴角，敲下了时间GPS，离开了这个时空。</p><p>/</p><p>　　Peter选择来到Tony32岁的时空。没什么特别，他只是随机挑的，花花公子，还没成为钢铁侠的Tony Stark对Peter来说还是有着一种微妙的陌生感，他实在不知道可以挑哪个时空，便随便盲点了一个他在陈年八卦杂志里得知的大型派对。<br/>
　　又像前两次一样，Peter首先要做的是在人群里寻找Tony Stark。<br/>
　　而这次同样有如上两次一样，恋爱雷达让他在三十秒内便找到了他要找的人。Tony Stark正拥着两名火辣的女郎坐在一个看上去奢华至极的沙发上跟两人调情，Ms Potts一脸无机质地站在沙发旁边。<br/>
　　Peter看着这个场景，心里浮起了一种诡异的不协调感。<br/>
　　这个花花公子是他不熟悉的Tony Stark，却是Pepper Potts熟悉的那个Tony Stark。玩世不恭，从来不会为任何一个人驻足，却迷人得让人甘心情愿为他付出一切。至少在Ms Potts眼中是如此。<br/>
　　要站在喜欢的人旁边看着他天天跟不同的人调情是何等折磨。Peter光是看了两次已经想揍人了，她可是看了足足十年。<br/>
　　可是能忍受这种折磨的她却无法容忍他把自己的命拿去赔给世界。<br/>
　　好吧，Peter也一样不愿意Tony把命拿去换宇宙，即使换个立场，他自己也会义不容辞作出同样的选择。<br/>
　　在Peter恍神的期间，又多了两名女郎围住了Tony。Tony不知道在发表些什么有营养还是没营养的演说，反正那四名女郎笑得好不高兴。就只有Ms Potts的表情一直没有改变。<br/>
　　Peter咬了咬下唇，然后迈出脚步向着Tony的方向走去。<br/>
　　他随手接过了侍应递给他的香槟，故作自然地逐渐靠近Tony所在的沙发附近，侧耳想要听清楚Tony在说些什么。托蜘蛛能力的福，Peter不需要靠太近便能听清楚他在说些什么。<br/>
　　「……清洁型能源不是梦，绝对有可能实现。地球上有太多的东西我们还没有发掘出来，而我相信，那当中会有可以改变我们未来的什么存在着。」出乎Peter的意料之外，Tony在讲的话很有营养，可惜围着他的姑娘们显然一个字都没听进去，只顾着盯着男人的脸犯花痴。好吧，三十二岁的他简直是颠峰神颜，踏入三十之后的他举手投足都散发着性感成熟，简直是个荷尔蒙炸药。<br/>
　　「对，你说的是。」Peter走到Tony跟前回了他一句，反正他今天的目标就是要爬上这男人的床，就豁出去了。他要赶走现在围着他的四个女郎。<br/>
　　Tony打量着站在他前面看上去干干净净的少年，把手边的酒杯放近唇边呷了一口。<br/>
　　「我们的一生太短，有许多人穷尽所有的时间也没能够找到梦想中的东西。」Peter因为紧张又喝了一口香槟，「可是你一定可以。因为你本身就是个奇迹。」<br/>
　　「……哇哦。」Tony当然习惯被吹捧，可是少年的语气太过真挚，让Tony一时语塞。<br/>
　　「你是……我的……」梦想。说着，Peter便感到一阵昏眩，眼前一黑应声倒地，没能把最后一个词语说出口。<br/>
　　再次睁开双眼时，Peter已经躺在一张松软的大床上。眨了几下眼睛他才猛然记起自己身在何处，以及他刚才似乎在Tony面前晕倒了，便猛然从床上弹起，然后惊愕地发现，Tony正坐在床沿，背对着他在摆弄着手机。<br/>
　　Peter瞇眼打量了Tony手上的手机几眼，这人在智能手机还没有面世时居然就给自己造了一部……而就在他在思考着这种与他的计划无关痛痒的事情时，Tony扭过头来看向他，「未成年不要喝酒，小屁孩。」<br/>
　　Peter一下子回过神来，「我……成年了！」他心虚地回答道。<br/>
　　Tony却不以为意地轻笑了两声，然后慢慢凑近Peter的脸，Peter下意识向后移动，「我是你的什么？」<br/>
　　「……呃？」<br/>
　　「你忽然啪一声晕倒之前，你在说『你是我的……』然后便没了。」Tony紧紧盯着Peter的双眼，在这般接近的距离下，Peter除了直视着Tony以外别无选择。他的眼睛有魔力，Peter觉得自己可能快要再次晕倒，「嗯？我是你的什么？」Tony托起了Peter的下巴，「say it。」<br/>
　　「……我的……我的梦想。」Peter强迫自己回看着Tony，用尽了一切力气保持镇定。<br/>
　　「哦，你想要变得跟我一样之类的？」Tony的语气有点戏谑。<br/>
　　「可以这么说。」<br/>
　　「可以这么说？」<br/>
　　「还有……我想……」Peter舔了舔上唇，然后凑近Tony的嘴唇飞快轻吻了一下，又再眨着水汪汪的杏色眼睛直视着Tony。<br/>
　　Tony对Peter的一吻完全没有表现出任何惊讶。他脸上笑意更深，下一秒便扣着Peter的脑袋吻上了他，并不由分说地伸出舌头肆意侵犯着Peter的口腔。Peter的学习能力很快，他让自己的舌头和对方纠缠，在深吻之间，Tony已经把他按在床上双手不安份地上下其手着，然而却仍然游刃有余地在这个深吻里一点一滴地迅速燃点起双方的欲望。<br/>
　　分开的时候，Peter已经感觉到对方胯下的庞然大物正顶着他自己也同样胀起的部份。<br/>
　　「我不怎么跟男人做。」Tony拉松自己的领带，人还坐在Peter身上，「可是你挺对我口味的。」<br/>
　　「我可爱，对吧？」<br/>
　　「你显然很清楚自己的优势和定位。」<br/>
　　那是因为未来的你有这么说过。<br/>
　　「操我。」Peter以气声说道，又再舔了舔上唇。<br/>
　　Tony勾起了嘴角，然后便埋头到Peter的颈窝，吸吮着他脖子上薄薄的皮肤。Tony每吸一下，Peter便感到身体里有某些东西正在松脱，他禁不住发出了点细碎的呻吟声。他的呻吟声似乎让Tony更兴奋，他解开了Peter衣服的钮扣，舌头从刚才正吸吮着的脖子位置一路顺着Peter的胸线舔到他的乳尖，然后他一口吸住了他已经挺站着的乳粒，惹得Peter尖叫了一声。<br/>
　　Tony见Peter如此敏感，便恶意地持续吸吮着他的乳尖，并且还刻意发出啵啵声，Peter忍不住把手移到Tony的头发，手指插进他的发丝里磨蹭着，另一只手则放进自己嘴里咬着，试图让自己不要发出更丢脸的声音。<br/>
　　Tony似乎察觉到他的呻吟声没了，便抬起头来看向Peter，然后霸道地拉走了Peter正在咬着的手，并把他的手篏制住，才再埋头舔弄他的另一边乳头。<br/>
　　「啊……哈啊……嗯……」失去了塞住自己嘴巴的手，Peter无法控制漏出来的呻吟声，他从来都没想过自己的声音可以甜腻成这样。<br/>
　　Tony的所有东西都有魔力，包括他的舌头。那种带着温热的湿濡触感，在布满神经线的乳尖上灵巧地舔弄着，再配合嘴唇的吸吮，还有他胡子总是有意无意轻轻刮到他的乳晕，全部都让Peter觉得他光是被Tony舔乳头便要高潮了，尤其是被蜘蛛咬过后，Peter的所有感官都比常人要高，在Tony富有技巧的挑弄下，Peter觉得自己真的快射了。<br/>
　　「不……不要，啊，我不行了……呜……」他小声哀求着，扭动着身体想要逃离体内在攀升着的陌生快感。<br/>
　　Tony没有理会他，反而用力地吸着他的乳尖，还伸出手搓弄被忽略了的另一边。得到双重刺激的Peter又开始唔唔哦哦地叫了起来。<br/>
　　Tony又再顺着Peter的胸线舔上去，舌头滑过他的喉结，舔上他的下巴，最后吸住了他的嘴唇。Peter只能被动地响应着Tony的吻，他已经无法思考，只感觉自己全身都在燃烧，从里面发出的滚烫欲望和快感让他融化在床上，任由Tony鱼肉。<br/>
　　「这就不行了？你是处男吗？」Tony看着一脸意乱情迷，泛着潮红的Peter，原本只是想开个玩笑，岂料Peter居然瞪大了双眼，然后支支吾吾地说「才不是。」<br/>
　　「所以你是处男。」Tony挑了挑眉，「嗯哼－－」他带着坏笑打量着Peter，「这么暴殄天物？」<br/>
　　Peter也不知道该为这句话高兴还是该为Tony这花花公子那毫无爱情可言的赞美而伤感。<br/>
　　对啊，他现在只是这个花花公子的一夜情对象。<br/>
　　「怎么了？害羞了？」Tony邪魅地说，显然并不可能理解Peter心里的纠结，「我会给你一辈子难忘的体验，你选对梦想了，宝贝。」<br/>
　　Peter把心里不合时宜地泛起的酸痛压下，伸出手隔着裤子握住了Tony的胯下的大物，「帮找破处，Mr Stark……」他缓慢地眨了眨眼，恶意揉捏了Tony的性器几下，然后拉下了他的裤链。<br/>
　　「as you wish。」Tony利落地顺势褪下了裤子，跨坐在Peter身上，把那傲然大物摆近Peter的嘴边。Peter伸出舌头舔了龟头几下，用舌尖在上面打了几个转后便一把把整根含进嘴里。Tony按住Peter的手，然后上下抽插着Peter的嘴巴，Peter努力地收起牙齿，任由Tony粗暴地操着自己的嘴。Tony的性器实在太粗，Peter的嘴巴又刚好很小，导致他吃得有点吃力，唾液都在嘴角溢出，他感到很丢脸，却又无法出声，他闭上双眼，感受着Tony那活生生的性器在他的嘴里湿湿滑滑进进出出。当Tony终于放过他的嘴巴时，他居然有那么一丝留恋那腥咸的味道，于是他下意识舔了舔自己的嘴唇。Tony却没有错过他这个动作，「意犹未尽？」<br/>
　　「我不……」没等Peter回应，Tony便翻身下去含住了Peter的勃起，于是Peter尖声地「啊！」了一声。Tony引导着Peter扭过身体侧睡，抱着他的大腿埋头吞吐着Peter的性器，一边也用双腿夹住了Peter的脖子。刚才操他嘴巴的肉棒就在他的眼前，Peter于是张开小嘴，把那根硕大重新含进嘴里。他一边承受着Tony为他口交所带来的冲击和快感，一边遵从着欲望忘情地吞吐着Tony的阴茎，他的舌头感受着Tony性器上的血管跳动，那股腥咸味又再刺激着他的味蕾，他觉得自己真的快要迷上这股味道了。他忘情地吞舔着，同时间下体传来阵阵霸道的快感在告知他，他最爱的人也在同时间吞含着他的东西。也许是被这认知刺激到，他忽然感到脑海一片空白，强烈的快感从下身传来，他感到一股热流从身体里迸发着。他射了在Tony嘴里，在高潮的那刻他甚至仍然含着对方的性器。<br/>
　　射完精后，Peter放开了嘴里的东西喘着气，Tony则爬到Peter身上，越过他在床头柜上抽了几张面纸，把Peter刚才射在他嘴里的精液吐出来。<br/>
　　「我……」Peter不知道该为自己光是被口便射精而羞耻，还是为到射在Tony口里道歉，于是便又闭上了嘴巴，一脸无辜地看着Tony。<br/>
　　「我想没什么人第一次就搞69式，你已经很厉害了。」Tony不在意地赞许着，「好了，进正题吧。」他用鼻尖顶了顶Peter的鼻尖，覆上了Peter的唇－－Peter吃到了自己的味道，使得他有一阵反胃，于是他轻轻推开了Tony，「干嘛？讨厌自己的味道？我的你倒是很喜欢。」<br/>
　　「这不一样！」Peter红着脖子喊道。<br/>
　　Tony邪笑着，一边拉开了床头柜搜出了润滑剂往手上抺了几下，然后趁着Peter分神时把手指插进了Peter的后穴里，「－－啊！」Peter瞪大双眼，「你……你就不能给点预告？！」<br/>
　　「我不是告诉你要进正题了吗？」Tony轻松地说着，食指在他的后穴里钻动，还在里面弯曲撩动，让Peter禁不住扭动起身躯，「呜呜……啊，噫－－啊嗯……好奇怪，这样好奇怪……你拿出去……」<br/>
　　「待会可是要插你觉得很好吃的东西进去，你刚才吃了那么久，该知道它比我的手指要粗多了吧？」<br/>
　　「哈……哈唔……好奇怪……这感觉太奇怪了……」<br/>
　　噗噗唧唧的水声在房间里回响，Peter感觉得Tony的手指正在自己的体内肆意刮动，心里泛起了一种不真实的感觉。<br/>
　　他终于成功爬上Tony Stark的床了，而且如他所料，要爬上花花公子时期的他的床真的易如反掌。<br/>
　　Tony似乎发现了身下人居然在他努力为他扩张时分神，便马上插进了第二根手指，使得Peter又尖叫了一下。他在里面刮开他的甬道，一边还不忘按压一下内壁，让Peter从里面感受被侵犯的感觉。他刚射过精的阴茎又颤巍巍地立了起来。Tony伸手抚弄着他那根可爱的阴茎，Peter因着性器被安抚而叫声变得更加甜糯，Tony趁着他被前方带来的刺激分散注意力时，又再插入了第三根手指。Peter的注意力很快便被唤回，「唔！太多了！！」<br/>
　　Tony没有理会他，三根手指在里面钻探，终于按上了内壁里那神秘的软肉，一声甜腻至极的呻吟马上从Peter口里吐出，于是Tony便往那块软肉挤压，「啊！唔－－哈啊－－！」Tony另一手里掌握着的Peter的性器正兴奋地冒着前液，Tony于是抽走了插在Peter后穴里的三根手指，又再爬到前方取保险套。Peter一副空虚的样子看着Tony的动作，Tony瞄了他一眼，慢吞吞地撕着保险套的包装。<br/>
　　「……我想你射在我里面……」Peter嗫嚅道，「我，我又不会怀孕，而且我没有经验，你可以不用戴套。」他扭了一下身子，似乎为到自己刚才说的话害羞。<br/>
　　「Fuck。」Tony把保险套随手丢掉，俯身吻了Peter一下后，便抬起他的双腿放到自己双肩上，缓慢地推送着他已经坚硬了许久的性器进入那已经准备充份的后穴里。<br/>
　　被撑开的一刻疼痛无比，Peter尖声地叫着，双手在半空中胡乱地挥舞。Tony抓住了他的双手，一边还是耐心地慢慢进入，等待着Peter适应被进入的感觉。Peter在喊着痛，Tony则是安抚地说着「suh，乖，很快你便会很舒服。」然后在Peter噙着眼泪看着他的时候忽然挺身长驱直入，让Peter一下子感到体内五脏六腑都被Tony那一下挺入给撞散。<br/>
　　他哀怨地瞪着Tony，Tony却是一脸爽到家的表情，「老天，你也太棒了。」然后手滑到Peter腰际握着他的细腰，开始缓缓地抽插着。<br/>
　　Tony的每一下顶弄都很有技巧，有深有浅，并且必然会辗过Peter的敏感点，还刻意擦过他的会阴处，快感从两人链接的位置如狂浪般袭来，Peter迫切地想要达到顶点，却又不希望那么快便到尽头。这场爱做完了，就意味着他要走了。<br/>
　　「你怎么又在走神？」Tony不满地说着，一边狠狠地深顶了一下，让Peter呜咽了一声。<br/>
　　「我……我没有……」<br/>
　　Tony没有回话，只是加快了抽插的速度，每一下都重重地顶进了最深处，Peter感到自己的里面被Tony撑开，他能感觉到那根灼热在烧烫着他的里面，这是种他从来都没有感受过的奇妙感觉，像是有某个缺口被塞满了一样的满足。淫荡湿滑的水声配合着肉体撞击的声音，冲击着Peter的听觉。他微张着嘴巴轻喘，眼睛定定地看着Tony的脸。Tony也专注地看着他，Peter的腿从Tony的肩上滑下，Tony同时伸手托起了他的屁股，让自己能进入得更深。在Tony的深入下，Peter开始发出了嘤嘤哼哼的喘声，声音娇甜性感，Peter感到埋在他体内的那根性器随着自己的轻哼声在胀大。<br/>
　　快感在体内累积，把Peter推进了一个柔软的梦境中。他感到意识逐渐远离，他在房间的角落看着自己和最爱的男人在做爱。他的初恋，他的最爱，他的梦想，纵然大概过了明天，现在在他身上，身体有一部份埋在他体内的这个男人应该不再记得他的存在－－喔，他甚至连自己叫什么名字都没有问过－－可是Peter还是达成他的愿望了。他把自己完完全全地交给了这个男人，他见到了他每一天都只能在梦里才能见到的这个男人，他还和他做爱了。<br/>
　　他真的是一个完美的人。<br/>
　　我爱你。<br/>
　　高潮毫无预警地来临，他的性器在未经任何抚慰的情况下射出了白浊液体，Tony在他射精的时候把他抱起吻了他，把Peter没有机会再讲出口的爱意吞没在一个吻里。再多几十下的顶弄，Tony也射在了Peter的体内。Peter全身泛着潮红，身上泛着薄汗，满身都是暧昧的红印。Tony把性器从Peter身体抽出，然后躺到Peter旁边，发出了舒坦的吁声。<br/>
　　两人就这样沉默地看着天花板喘着气，良久才由Tony打破沉默，「你洗个澡吧。」<br/>
　　「可以一起吗？」<br/>
　　「……」Tony扭过头来看向Peter，「我不和……好吧，一起吧。」<br/>
　　结果两人在浴室里又做了一次，当两人真正洗好澡离开浴室时，天已经开始泛亮。<br/>
　　Peter大胆地往Tony方向靠近身体，Tony起初没有任何回应，但当Peter往他的胸口蹭了几下时，他却忽然感到心头一软，便环住了这大男孩的肩膀，把他抱进怀里。<br/>
　　「……Tony，如果你有机会拯救世界，可是你需要牺牲自己，你会怎么选择？」他把脸埋在Tony的胸口里，轻声问道。<br/>
　　「……我会保住自己的性命，然后我才能拯救世界。」<br/>
　　Peter轻笑了几声，然后便没有再说话，昏昏沉沉地在Tony的怀里睡去。<br/>
　　再次睁开眼睛时，环抱着他的人已经不在房间里。他摸摸床上空荡荡的右边，脸上滑下了眼泪。<br/>
　　『早安，现在是早上九点。待会会有人把你已经干洗过的衣服拿来给你，并替你安排好专车把你接送到你想去的地方。』<br/>
　　「……你是Jarvis？」<br/>
　　『是的，Mr...』<br/>
　　「……你不需要知道。」Peter勾起了一个有点凄凉的笑容，「很高兴认识你。」<br/>
　　『我也是。』<br/>
　　Peter捡起了地上Tony的衣服和西裤套上，然后又再扬声，「我可以自己走，不用叫Ms Potts来接我。」<br/>
　　『好的。』<br/>
　　「也不需要车子了。」<br/>
　　『知道。』<br/>
　　「帮我告知Mr Stark，我想要他这套衣服，希望他不要向我追讨。」<br/>
　　『他不会的。』<br/>
　　Peter清脆地笑了几声，擦掉了脸上的泪，然后踏出了房间。</p><p>/</p><p>　　在回去自己的时空之前，Peter还有一个地方想要绕道过去走一圈看一眼。<br/>
　　某年某月某日的深夜，某湖畔小屋。<br/>
　　Peter靠在房子的窗边小心地往里面窥看。<br/>
　　那男人看上去比刚才跟他做爱的那位明显落魄苍老得多，看上去竟然有点普通，就像是卸下了美丽羽毛的孔雀。他正独自坐在屋内的沙发上，手里拿着一些什么在全神贯注地看着。<br/>
　　Tony伸出手指摩挲着那东西的表面，Peter在这时才发现他拿着的是一个相框。<br/>
　　Tony的眼神写着无限的悲伤。<br/>
　　Peter于是努力想要看清他到底在看着谁的照片。是他父亲或者母亲的照片吗？<br/>
　　下一秒，Tony的手无力地垂在大腿上，手里仍然紧攥着相框。因着他的动作，相框的正面刚好对着Peter的方向。<br/>
　　那是他和Tony闹着玩拍的合照。<br/>
　　他们拿着Stark Internship的证书摆着各种稀奇古怪的姿势，笑得好不开怀。<br/>
　　Peter单手掩着嘴，泪水不受控地涌出眼眶。<br/>
　　房子里的男人脸颊上也滑过了泪水，嘴里在呢喃着些什么。<br/>
　　Peter很想要知道他在说些什么，可是他根本没可能听得到。<br/>
　　他慌乱地点着腕表，让战衣覆盖自己，「Karen，求求你，帮我看看Mr Stark在说什么？」他压低声音呼唤着他的AI，声音几乎像是在哀求，「Please……」<br/>
　　『好的，Peter，启动增强侦测模式。』<br/>
　　战衣里传来断断续续的，Tony的声音。<br/>
　　『……I am sorry kid……』<br/>
　　Peter无声地痛哭起来。<br/>
　　『……I love you.』<br/>
　　Peter感到自己的喉咙像被些什么揪紧。Tony从沙发上站起，走往厨房的方向，离开了Peter的视线范围。<br/>
　　Peter颤抖着手指，敲下了时间GPS。<br/>
　　Goodbye, Mr Stark。<br/>
　　Thank you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>